A Cualquier Lugar Por Ti
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Cada día sin él, era eterno. No, esta vez debía arriesgarse. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba mirar como se hacía más fuerte.


_**Los personajes de Pokémon Special le corresponden a Satoshi Taijiri.**_

 _ **La canción es "Anywhere For You" (título del fic en español) del grupo Backstreet Boys.**_

 _ **PD: a aquella persona que me dio inspiración, espero que te guste uwu**_

* * *

 _A Cualquier Lugar Por Ti_

—Esataré bien, descuida— comentó un joven de cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos rojos, acompañado de su Pikachu y su mochila amarilla con el buscapelea unido a ella.

—O-Okey… cuídate…— fue la respuesta de una joven rubia de ojos ambarinos quien sonreía falsamente mientras su Pikachu hembra con una flor rosa, se despedía de su homólogo y pareja. La muchacha deseaba que aquel chico no se marchase a Monte Silver.

—¡Nos veremos pronto en Unova, Yellow!— prometió Red después de dar su abrazo de despedida y volar sobre Áero hacia el oeste de ciudad Verde, el cual da hacía la entrada de calle Victoria y la base de la alta y además, peligrosa montaña nevada que hoy se encontraba totalmente despejada.

Red debía irse a un auto-entremaniento ya que era el invitado especial con Green para participar en la segunda edición del _Pokémon World Tournament_ que se celebraría en Unova y representando a Kanto como Campeón y Vicecampeón. Por esta misma razón es que iba en solitario, ya que podía nuevamente toparse con el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde y rival eterno desde la niñez en alguna de las rondas eliminatorias al ser un torneo individual. Además, también irían Sapphire, Platinum, Black y X —quienes retaron al Alto Mando después de un tiempo— por Hoenn, Sinnoh, la localía de Unova y Kalos respectivamente con Wallace, Cynthia, Alder y Diantha. Así que la emoción de volverse más fuerte y retar a sus compañeros holders y ex-campeones, motivó al "Luchador" a imponerse una semana dura en la montaña plateada. Green, por su parte, entrenaría en las Islas Sevii por recomendación de la chica ruidosa que tiene como novia para entrenar tranquilo ya que Red ocuparía la mítica colina sagrada.

Para la "Sanadora" era todo lo contrario: ver que Red se alejara nuevamente era una tortura en su corazón más la preocupación por la peligrosidad de Monte Silver donde si bien el joven campeón estuvo muchas veces, fue el lugar exacto donde el antiguo Alto Mando de Kanto liderado por Lance lo congeló y desapareció por un año completo. Lo mismo sucedió cuando se marchó con urgencia a Alola con Green para ayudar a Sun, Moon y a Lilie con el escándalo de los Ultra Entes y la fundación Aether, enviados por el mismo profesor Oak a que ayudasen a su familiar y otrora abuelo del "Entrenador" Holder.

Ningún Holder de Kanto o Johto, líder de gimnasio o poblador de la principal región pokémon estaba ajeno a sus sentimientos. Todos… TODOS, sabían que estaba enamorada de Red, al igual que Misty, y que fue el principal motivo por el que Blue le encomendó aquella misión de rescatarlo. Incluso Gold estaba preocupado de lo despistado que era su sensei.

Viendo como el "luchador" se alejaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer del despejado cielo de la región del bosque, Yellow entraba a su casa con una facción de melancolía en todo su rostro por no haberse atrevido a confesarle su amor y cariño a la persona que la salvó de un Dratini hace exactamente diez años… Diez años de silencio que Misty pudo haber aprovechado, pero no.

Blue no se encontraba en Kanto ya que estaba con sus padres en las Islas Sevii y recibiría a Green quien se quedará allá para entrenar a puertas del Pokémon World Tournament. Su tío estaba trabajando en la pesca y Crystal estaba bastante ocupada con los trabajos en el laboratorio principal de pueblo Paleta. Necesitaba compañía urgente para distraerse de la semana alejada de su campeón cuando Chuchu comenzó a tirarla de sus pantalones azules.

—Tamabién los extrañas, ¿no?— se agachó la joven de diecinueve años a acariciar la cabeza de su peluda compañera roedora con calma para bajarle su tristeza—. Pero Red debe entrenar para su torneo y Pika tiene que volverse fuerte.

Igualmente Chuchu, quien se enamoró de Pika y ambos tuvieron un huevo que ahora es criado por Gold después de su eclosión. El pequeño Pitaro también extrañaba a sus padres.

Aunque se encontrarían en Unova con los demás holders para el torneo, no era lo mismo que encontrarse a _solas_ con Red.

Cada día sin él, era eterno.

No, esta vez debía arriesgarse. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba mirar como se hacía más fuerte.

Jamás había sido egoísta sino todo lo contrario: era amable, comprensiva, ayudaba a los demás, ponía a solucionar los problemas del resto por sobre los suyos… un ejemplo de buen samaritano. Ahora era momento de tomar las riendas de sus propios conflictos e ir por la persona que ama, sin importarle el rechazo o que la llame un estorbo por molestar su entrenamiento. Era el momento de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Dejó una nota en la mesa del comedor, tomó muchas pertenencias para una montaña: su bolsa de dormir que el mismo Red le regaló por paseos y viajes largos en cuevas y bosques —el de ciudad Verde no contaba—, algo de ropa, comida y sus inseparables compañeros Pokémon. Sacó a Kitty para volar por las rutas aéreas y dirigirse a Monte Silver.

" _Tío._

 _Estaré fuera una semana y espero volver acompañada. No trates de preguntarte dónde estoy, sólo quiero que comprendas el motivo de mi partida._

 _Yellow"._

Tras un largo viaje y algunos enfrentamientos Pokémon en la hierba alta caminó algunos momentos en la ruta 28 para llegar a la base de Monte Silver, donde debía entrar a la oscura cueva y salir al menos, a donde se encuentran las aguas termales. Había transcurrido un día y necesitaba de mínimo tres días para estar en la aquel lugar y esperar a Red, quien lógicamente pasaría a descansar y recuperar fuerzas en el conocido "manantial de fuego" donde se recuperó de sus heridas tras pasar la prueba de líder de gimnasio que tomó Green en reemplazo. Pero antes, debía ingresar y luchar contra Pokémon fuertes y salvajes en los que debería usar el _Viridian Mind_ para elevar un poco el nivel de sus Pokémon y hacerles frente, además de comprar varias pociones y revivir para evitar dormirse por abusar de su poder interno.

—Bien… Yellow, aquí vamos—. Se animó mentalmente la joven para ingresar a la cueva junto a Chuchu quien caminaba alerta a su lado.

—w—

Las plantas de la cueva se rodeaban de pokémon salvajes que logicamente se sentían amenazados por entrar a su territorio. Solamente Red, Gold y más adelante Green con Silver lograron atravesarla y salir ilesos, pero eran entrenadores "aptos" y de gran nivel en comparación a sus habilidades las cuales solamente eran curar Pokémon y subir de nivel con cansancio y agotamiento, incluyendo que los cuatro más fuertes Holders ni sudaban para llegar a la colina. Aun así, Yellow se las arreglaba para utilizar a Omny y Kitty en combinaciones para dormir y debilitarlos lo más posible, puesto que su política de lastimar innecesariamente a los Pokémon era totalmente inválida en una de las cuevas más _peligrosas_ de todas las regiones y que la mayoría de sus contrincantes eran tipo roca, tierra y fuego.

Segunda planta y los Donphan, Magmar, Onix, Golbat y Graveler seguían esperando a la entrenadora que invadía sus territorios. Yellow esta vez continuó con Gravy, su Golem evolucionado de Brock, pero aprovechando también la poderosa Cola de Hierro de Chuchu para atacarlos y continuar con un poderoso Rayo que debilitó a algunos de ellos mientras Gravy utilizaba terremoto contra los tipo roca. Ella se encontraba volando con Kitty y se sorprendió de utilizar estrategias de batalla… hasta en eso lo aprendió de Red y fue el motivo para seguir subiendo. Encontró una pequeña cueva alejada de los problemas y para descansar su segunda noche sola donde el miedo era latente, pensando en que cualquier Pokémon salvaje podía acercarse y atacarla para decirle adios a este mundo. Sus compañeros sabían bien el motivo de su escalada y hasta Chuchu le comentó que si Red la rechazaba, le daría un Tacleo de Voltios que jamás olvidaría por lastimar a su dueña. Yellow sonrió y durmió unas horas, saltándose sus sueños largos porque estaba contrarreloj para llegar a la cima antes que el campeón se marchase.

Tercer día. Con su Pokégear vibrando como alarma, Yellow despertaba somnolienta y con ganas de volver a dormir, solo que Chuchu con un pequeño Impactrueno logró mantenerla en pie, además de que Omny la ayudó con lavarle el rostro y estar a punto para subir nuevamente.

Se montó sobre Dody para ir más rapído ante la nula o escasa velocidad de los Pokémon salvajes que cuando se lanzaban contra ella, recibían un Rayo Hielo de Omny o un Rayo de Chuchu, además de usar el Pazalizador y Somnífero de Kitty para dejar inmóviles o dormidos a sus contrincantes. Logrando llegar en poco tiempo a la quinta planta. Descansó y comió un poco, dándoles de comer también a sus Pokémon que se encontraban exhaustos, pero firmes para ayudar a Yellow en su misión de "buscando a Red, segunda parte y final" como gran objetivo que tomaron solo una hora de recuperación para volver a subir.

Blue y Crystal estarían atónitas viendo los riesgos que la joven de ciudad Verde estaba tomando.

Día cuatro y la sexta planta era el nuevo punto de partida llegando al décimo piso al acabar la jornada, intercalando transportes entre Kitty y Dody, alternando y combinando ataques con Chuchu, Gravy, Omny y el siempre útil Superdiente de Ratty, su primer Pokémon que el mismo Red le ayudó a capturar hace diez años atrás y que debilitaba a la mitad de resistencia de los Pokémon salvajes. Nuevamente la rutina de descanso de una hora, comida y volver a escalar incluso de madrugada.

Día quinto y llegaba a la duodécima planta. El agotamiento se hacía presente en la rubia: las pociones escaseaban al igual que los objetos de cura. Tenía tantas ganas de usar el Viridian Mind para curarlos, pero sus compañeros se rehusaron a ello, pues Yellow debía tener las fuerzas suficientes para llegar a la cima en tiempo record y el cansancio también se hacía notar en ella por el esfuerzo de enfrentar una montaña peligrosa.

Día sexto y escaló a la salida donde estaba el manantial de fuego en la planta catorce, saliendo apenas y casi con pocos suministros de comida, donde lo primero que hizo fue quitarse parte de su ropa y entrar a las aguas termales de Monte Silver para relajarse, al igual que sus Pokémon quienes replicaron el gesto y sus rostros de felicidad se notaban al descansar y recuperar todas las energías gastadas en un gran logro para su entrenadora… pero Chuchu solamente notó la cara de decepción en Yellow, pues solo quedaba un día para que Red terminara su entrenamiento o quizas ya estaría abajo tras prepararse intensivamente.

La pequeña roedora se acurrucó con ella y fortaba sus peluditas mejillas contra las de ella, dandole algo de calma al sentir el apoyo y al menos, atreverse a un riesgo en el cual antes esaría temerosa y casi llorando antes de entrar.

—Gracias, Chuchu… aunque no fue como lo esperábamos…— comentó débil la sanadora cuando un Pikachu salió de la nada a abrazarse con ella y a jugar con Chuchu.

—¡Pika! ¿Dónde estás?— aquella voz masculina salía de aquelos humos termales cuando Yellow divisó a aquel joven de cabello negro puntiagudo llamando a su compañero.

 _I´d go Anywhere for you  
(Iría a cualquier lugar por tí)_

 _Anywhere you asked me to  
(A cualquier lugar que me pidas)_

 _I'd do anything for you  
(Haría todo por ti)_

 _Anything you want me to  
(Todo lo que quieras)_

El cansancio pasaba a segundo plano, pues verlo le renovó todas las fuerzas que había perdido en la escalada de Monte Silver. No solo había cumplido su objetivo de llegar al manantial de fuego, sino que también pudo encontrar a Red.

 _I'd walk halfway around the world  
(Caminaría aldededor de medio mundo)_

 _For just one kiss form you  
(Por sólo un beso tuyo)_

 _Far beyond the call of love  
(Más allá de la llamada de amor)_

 _The sun, the stars, the moon  
(El sol, las estrellas, la luna)_

 _As long as your love's there to lead me  
(Mientras tu amor está para guiarme)_

 _I won't lose my way, believe me  
(No perderé el camino, creeme)_

 _Even through the darkest night you know  
(Hasta en las noches más oscuras que conoces)_

—¿Eh? ¡¿Y-Ye-Yellow?! ¡¿Qu-Qué haces en Monte Silver!?— preguntó Red con la cara de impresión en todas sus facciones faciales, impactado de que ella pudiese subir la peligrosa montaña de Kanto.

 _I´d go Anywhere for you  
(Iría a cualquier lugar por tí)_

 _Anywhere you asked me to  
(A cualquier lugar que me pidas)_

 _I'd do anything for you  
(Haría todo por ti)_

 _Anything you want me to  
(Todo lo que quieras)_

 _You love as far as I can see  
(Tu amor por lo que puedo ver)_

 _Is all I'm ever gonna need  
(Es todo lo que necesitaré)_

 _There´s one thing for sure I know it's true  
(Sólo hay una cosa que yo sé es verdad)_

 _Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
(Cariño, iría a cualquier lugar por ti)_

—Yo…— los nervios de Yellow nuevamente regresaban a su psique, pues siempre le era complicado hablar cuando estaba Red al frente suyo. Sumado a que solamente estaba a torso desnudo.

 _I used to think that dreams were just  
(Solía pensar que el amor eran solamente)_

 _For sentimental fools  
(Para ton_ _tos sentimentales)_

 _And I'd never find someone  
(Y nunca había encontrado a alguien)_

 _Who'd give their love so true  
(Que diera su amor verdadero)_

El campeón de Kanto por su lado estaba tenso a pesar de descansar un buen rato en las aguas termales de Monte Silver, preguntándose por qué Yellow subió desde la cueva la gran altitud y riesgrosa montaña para ¿verlo?

 _But I knew the very minute  
(Pero sé desde el primer minuto)_

 _Couldn't live my life without you in it  
(Que no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti en él)_

 _And now I want the whole world… to know  
(A ahora quiero que el mundo… lo sepa)_

Ella había tomado una decisión de subir la montaña por un único motivo tras no aguantar más un día sin él, a pesar de que se verían en una semana más en pueblo Paleta para luego viajar a Unova. Verlo partir le dolía en el alma, así como el mismo día que se marchó a esta montaña a entrenar.

—Red… y-yo vine…— continuaba titubeando incoherencias, pero todo el esfuerzo entregado y el sacrificio físico de sus Pokémon para llegar a donde estaba, hicieron que al igual que en el inicio de la subida a Monte Silver, Yellow tomase una gran cantidad de aire y exhalar con lentitud reiterando el proceso tres veces. Luego, con la decisión escrita en todo su rostro, se acercó poco a poco a Red, quedando a solo centímetros de su cara y cuyo sonrojo era la fachada para lo que ella desaba en su corazón.

 _I´d go Anywhere for you  
(Iría a cualquier lugar por tí)_

 _Anywhere you asked me to  
(A cualquier lugar que me pidas)_

 _I'd do anything for you  
(Haría todo por ti)_

 _Anything you want me to  
(Todo lo que quieras)_

 _You love as far as I can see  
(Tu amor por lo que puedo ver)_

 _Is all I'm ever gonna need  
(Es todo lo que necesitaré)_

 _There´s one thing for sure I know it's true  
(Sólo hay una cosa que yo sé es verdad)_

 _Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
(Cariño, iría a cualquier lugar por ti)_

Solo los separaban centímetros y aquella distancia se reducía en un solo gesto: un simple, delicado, tierno, suave y corto beso en aquellos labios deseados por la sanadora. El mismo beso que sorprendió al campeón y que ampló sus ojos con el solo contacto.

 _Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby… ohhhh…_

Yellow se separó y simplemente se quedó mirando aquellos ojos rojizos que la hipnotizaban cada vez que le daba una sonrisa. Red por su parte seguía atónito al ver aquella reacción inusual de la Holder, impensado en alguien que de principio a fin era tímida y de poca iniciativa —respetándola en todo sentido— además de… ¿Acaso por esto subió Monte Silver? ¿Para demostrarle afecto a solas a riesgo de ser atacada?

 _I´d go Anywhere for you  
(Iría a cualquier lugar por ti)_

 _Anywhere you asked me to  
(A cualquier lugar que me pidas)_

 _I'd do anything for you  
(Haría todo por ti)_

 _Anything you want me to  
(Todo lo que quieras)_

 _You love as far as I can see  
(Tu amor por lo que puedo ver)_

 _Is all I'm ever gonna need  
(Es todo lo que necesitaré)_

Un silencio más el ambiente semi-nocturno de Monte Silver, aislados del mundo por completo.

 _There´s one thing for sure I know it's true  
(Sólo hay una cosa que yo sé es verdad)_

 _Baby, I'd go anywhere for you  
(Cariño, iría a cualquier lugar por ti)_

—Sé que no me miras de esa forma, pero necesitaba intentarlo…— la cabeza agacha de Yellow mostraba el nerviosismo en su máxima expresión, pero luego notó que un par de brazos la rodeaban y su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho de alguien… Red la estaba abrazando en medio de las aguas termales y no como el típico gesto de despedida o de saludo durante largo tiempo. Este abrazo tenía un sabor distinto, uno que después de muchos años pudo percatarse… y por si mismo, sin indirectas de Blue o de Gold en medio.

—Tonta… ¿tuviste que arriesgar todo eso para simplemente verme?— preguntó el campeón sin soltarla del abrazo y llevándose un sí de respuesta. —No tenías porqué venir, Yellow… quería venir solo porque realmente necesitaba otra cosa más aparte de entrenar.

—¿Eh?— cuestionó la joven Viridian alzando una ceja en ignorancia —¿A qué te refieres con que además de entrenar?

—Ya sabes: tiempo a solas para meditar y Monte Silver con las aguas termales del manantial de fuego son relajantes…— soltaba Red una risa avergonzada llevandose una de las manos a la nuca, las mismas que hacían reír a Yellow como ahora.

Tras un intercambio de palabras, ambos decidieron sumergirse en las mismas aguas termales mientras sus Pokémon jugaban en los alrededores y otros los acompañaban en el mismo manantial. Pika y Chuchu se hacían mimos y a veces imitaban la torpeza de sus dueños al darse cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos, ganandose la alegría de los demás miembros ya que también conocían esta teleserie amorosa.

Unas horas después quedaron de dormir en las mismas cercanías al ser un lugar céntrico ya que se irían volando en Aero por la mañana siguiente para llegar a tiempo a sus casas y descansar como corresponde. Red y Yellow sacaron sus respectivos bolsos para dormir y por petición de los roedores amarillos, juntarlos en uno sólo y con la calidez del manantial como ambiente ante la fría noche de Monte Silver.

—Así que usaste el bolso que te regalé para viajes— comentó Red tras entrar a su saco de dormir.

—Sí, además es muy cómodo—. respondió Yellow mientras Pika y Chuchu se acomodaban para dormir en las piernas de ambos —Gracias Red.

—Sabía que algún día ibas a usarlo, aún si tuvieras que utilizarlo en el bosque Verde a resguardar—, señaló el campeón al mismo tiempo que guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila. En efecto a las palabras de Red, era el único lugar al que Yellow podía estar sola sin problemas ya que era la guardiana —aunque sigo insistiendo en que no vinieras por, ya sabes…

—¿Quieres saber por qué vine?— preguntó la joven al quedar nuevamente frente a frente con Red después de sonrojarse por revelar parte de su pensamiento, quien simplemente dio un sí de respuesta, llevándose otro beso más de Yellow —porque iría a cualquier lugar por ti, por más peligroso que sea.

Después dieron las buenas noches con un beso y el joven luchador asumiendo los sentimientos antes de dormir. Red fue el primero en quedarse dormido pero con una gran sonrisa. Ya tendrá tiempo de corresponderle cuando busque el triunfo en el Pokémon World Tournament y se lo dedique a su "novia" a los cuatro vientos. Ahora sería el turno de él para ir a cualquier lugar a donde Yellow vaya.

* * *

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Pd: la inspiración fue que Yellow sea capaz de superarse y asumir riesgos, yendo a cualquier lugar sólo para estar con Red.**_


End file.
